Love Story About SasuSaku
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Banyak hal yang akan menjadi ujian dalam cinta. Proses dan Konflik pun pasti di alami. Godaan antara cinta setia dan pengkhianatan juga selalu menghantui. Dan apa yang bisa membuatmu melewati semuanya. Dan apa pula alasannya, sehingga bisa tetap mau menunggu dan bersamanya/Special Sakura's Birthday/Bonus Epilogue Inside


©Masashi Kishimoto©

.

.

.

Love Story About SasuSaku

…

…

…

Suara derap sepatu pantopel melewati koridor sekolah. Nampak sekali kalau pemiliknya yang bermahkota merah muda itu berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

"Ino" panggilnya pada sosok pirang yang tengah ngobrol.

"Ada apa Sakura" jawab gadis cantik yang di panggil Ino ini.

"Kau melihat Sasuke?" meski pertanyaannya tenang, namun di raut wajahnya yang cantik itu menyimpan kekesalan.

"Sasuke tadi menuju ke…" Ino tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Sakura sudah keburu meninggalkan dirinya.

Sakura tahu kemana Sasuke jika ia menyendiri. Kemana lagi kalau bukan di salah satu ruang perpustakaan.

Ingatannya melayang pada hari menjelang UN.

Flashback

' _Jadi kau takut'_ Sasuke berdiri dengan posisi menyampingi Sakura, seringai meremehkan di tunjukkan dari wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat dingin dan tak peduli.

Sakura yang kesal, tentu saja gengsi untuk menolak. "Siapa takut" nadanya meninggi dan terasa menantang, "Katakan apa tantanganmu, Tuan Genius"

"Baiklah! dengarkan baik-baik, Nona Pintar. Siapa pun yang kalah dalam perolehan NEM, maka ia harus memenuhi permintaan si pemenang. Bahkan jika harus di permalukan sekalipun. Bagaimana, atau kau takut" seringai meremehkan masih di tunjukkan Sakura.

Mereka berdua memang terkenal bersaing dalam memperoleh nilai tertinggi di setiap mata pelajaran. Kadang nilainya sama, ataupun hanya menang beda tipis.

Sakura menatap sekeliling. Kalau di kalkulasikan semua perolehan, mungkin ia bisa di katakan kalah. Tapi kali ini Sakura bertekad untuk mengalahkan Si Uchiha Genius itu.

"Baik, aku terima"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengarlah sorakan dari beberapa teman sekelas mereka. Karena mereka penasaran, 'hukuman' apa yang di berikan oleh pemenang.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kami yang menentukan hukumannya" suara cempreng dari seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Yah setuju" sahut yang lain.

Seperti ada koneksi khusus, nampaknya semua siswa sudah menyiapkan usulan yang sama, yang kelak akan mereka ungkapkan di hari H.

Flashback End

Ucapan dan tantangan itu masih terngiang di telinga Sakura.

"Aku tidak takut" ucapan yang sama kembali di ucapkan ketika menerima tantangan pertama kali, meski terasa agak ragu, namun gadis merah muda, Sakura ini gengsi untuk menolak tantangan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tadi pagi menawarkan untuk membatalkan saja tantangan. Namun nada dan seringai yang di tunjukkan Sasuke yang terlalu percaya diri kalau dialah pemenangnya, membuat Sakura kesal. Dan malahan, membalas untuk tetap melanjutkan taruhan.

"Jadi," sahut Sasuke dengan tetap berwajah dingin, "apakah kau sudah siap? Atau kau mau menarik lagi taruhanmu?"

"Tak akan pernah," sahut Sakura, berusaha memasang wajah keras tak peduli, seperti yang selalu di tunjukkan Sasuke.

Senyum tipis membayang di wajah Sasuke. Percaya diri.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana sekitar dua ratus anak kelas XII SMAN Konoha hari ini sedang menerima amplop penentuan lulus atau tidak UN mereka, plus nilai NEM-nya. Dibagikan di kelas masing-masing,

Seperti sudah umum, tentu saja ada beberapa anak yang sudah tahu akan ke mana melanjutkan sekolah.

Para siswa sudah menunggu dengan jantung berdebar. Siswa kelas XII IPA 2 terkenal memiliki kejeniusan di atas rata-rata, jadi kayaknya kecil kemungkinan untuk tidak lulus UN. Lalu apa yang membuat mereka berdebar kalau begitu. Hal itu tak lain dan tak bukan, karena taruhan dua orang yang memang sering mendapat perhatian, selain karena kepintaran yang di miliki, tapi juga sebagai idola di sekolah.

Semua anak-anak sudah masuk di kelas masing-masing. Kelas XII-IPA2 juga, menanti guru wali kelas mereka datang. Seperti biasa, Kakashi, terkenal sebagai guru yang 'rajin' telat beberapa menit. Di kelas lain, sudah mulai terdengar riuh rendah, nampaknya sudah ada yang dibagi dan amplop mulai dibuka.

Kakashi datang, masuk kelas dan pintu ditutup. Tertutupnya pintu malah membuat suasana malah tegang. Anak-anak mulai berdebar-debar.

Beberapa hari lalu, Ino, gadis berikat rambut buntut kuda, mengusulkan agar amplop jangan dulu dibuka kalau baru dibagikan beberapa orang. Tunggu sampai semua dapat amplop, baru dibuka berbarengan.

Siswa-siswa setuju. Apalagi, sebetulnya, tingkat kecerdasan anak-anak di XII-IPA 2 ini di atas rata-rata, jadi diharapkan tak ada yang tidak lulus, atau punya NEM jelek.

Dan ... entah kenapa, tercetus ide taruhan itu, siapa yang terbaik.

Setidaknya anak-anak XII-IPA2, bahkan mungkin anak-anak se-SMAN Konoha tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah anak-anak pandai dan saling bersaing. Keduanya saling bergantian menduduki ranking pertama, keduanya nyaris selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi pada setiap ulangan.

Hampir semua anak kelas XII-IPA 2 tahu, sepertinya Sasuke itu naksir Sakura, dan sebaliknya, tapi gengsi.

Jadilah hari ini, selain deg-degan akan hasil UN masing-masing, ada juga yang ditunggu. Walau Kakashi tak tahu. Disangkanya seisi tegang menantikan NEM masing-masing saja.

Dan yang paling tegang adalah dua orang yang bertaruh. Bahkan Sakura sampai meletakkan tangannya di dada, berusaha untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang Sasuke berikan. Mengingat mereka musuh bebuyutan, sudah pasti Sasuke akan mempermalukannya habis-habisan. Begitu anggapan Sakura

Maka dari itu, ia berdoa, semoga ia menang kali ini, dan akan mengerjai pula Sasuke habis-habisan.

Tidak hanya Sakura, sebenarnya Sasuke juga sama. Ia sebenarnya menggertak Sakura, namun tidak di sangkanya, gadis itu malah menerima lagi tantangannya tadi pagi.

Andai Sakura setuju untuk membatalkan taruhan. Agar Sakura tidak malu dengan kemundurannya, dengan senang hati Sasuke akan berterus terang kalau ia juga sangat ingin pertaruhan di batalkan.

"OK, sekarang sudah dapat semua, mari kita bukaaa…" Ino memberi komando dengan suara keras. Tak sabar, anak-anak ingin tahu hasil NEM mereka, namun tak sabar juga untuk mengetahui hasil yang dicapai oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

Kakashi yang tak tahu menahu apa sebenarnya yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak, meneruskan acara dengan membacakan sedikit pengumuman

"Oya, pemegang NEM tertinggi sekolah kita, ada di kelas kita…"

Seisi kelas berhenti merobek amplop pengumuman, menatap Kakashi, menunggu sebuah nama disebut.

Kakashi menatap pada Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Matanya menyipit, menandakan kalau ia tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Selamat untuk kalian , Sasuke, Sakura. Kalian di posisi pertama dan kedua. Hanya beda tipis juga"

"Yeaaah…!" sontak seisi ruang bergemuruh. Kakashi pun harus menutup kedua kupingnya. Bahkan ketika Kakashi minta pamit, sepertinya sudah tidak terdengar lagi oleh suara gemuruh murid siswa kelas IPA2 itu. Awalnya Kakashi berniat memberikan beberapa pengarahan seputar universitas yang akan mereka tuju, mulai tata cara registrasi online dan seterusnya. Namun siswa-siswa yang larut dalam euforia, membuat Kakashi lebih memilih mengalah dan meninggalkan kelas. Sepertinya wali kelas satu ini sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan keonaran dari anak walinya.

Terlihatlah Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang lega. Itu artinya ia tidak di permalukan Sakura, dan dengan demikian pride nya tidak tercoreng.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura. Wajahnya malah memerah, selain karena kalah dari saingannya, yang paling memalukan adalah hukuman yang di akan di tawarkan teman sekelasnya.

"Jadi apa permintaanmu Sasuke" tanya Naruto yang makin tidak sabar. Dalam hatinya ia berharap, Sasuke mencium atau di cium musuh bebuyutannya. Nampak seringai dari Naruto.

"Seperti yang janji awal, bahwa kamilah penentu hukuman apa yang di berikan oleh pihak yang menang…"

"Karena Sakura kalah, maka Sakura wajib mencium Sasuke di sini… sekarang…" belumlah selesai Naruto berbicara, Ino sudah menyela dan memberi usul tiba-tiba.

Mata Sakura membulat dan menatap Ino menampakkan wajah yang memerah padam. Malu membayangkan ia harus mencium Sasuke. Disaat bersamaan pula, jantungnya malah berdegup kencang, dan merasakan sesuatu yang Sakura sendiri tidak pahami

Sakura pun merasa mungkin Sasuke akan mempermalukannya sekarang. Janji tetaplah janji, ia harus menurut sebagai pihak yang kalah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kelihatan kikuk tidak karuan. Sasuke malah memposisikan dirinya sebagai Sakura. Apa tidak memalukan, mencium orang yang menjadi musuh dan saingan di depan kelas.

"Cium…cium…" Naruto mulai menyoraki di ikuti Ino dan akhirnya seluruh sisawa sekelas, ikut-ikutan menyoraki.

Yang ada, Sasuke menarik sedikit sudut bibir. Ia melangkah ke arah Sakura. Seisi kelas tiba-tiba saja hening. Menunggu momen langkah, ciuman antara dua musuh bebuyutan.

Sakura makin menegang, di cium atau pun mencium sama saja. Memalukan.

."Tidak perlu, karena dari awal aku tahu, akulah pemenangnya. Rasanya tidak adil jika ia kuhukum" ujar Sasuke mencelos pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Yaaah!" nampak suara kekecewaan dari para siswa.

Mengingat kalau Sasuke dan Sakura selalu bertengkar dan bersaing dalam segala hal. Mereka sebelumnya sangat penasaran, bagaimana sangarnya Sasuke menghukum Sakura. Atau bagaimana mimik Sakura yang terhukum. Atau bahkan Sasuke sendiri. Namun akhirnya keinginan itu tidak jadi karena Sasuke membatalkan hukuman.

Nampak Sakura menarik nafas lega. Namun ada juga raut kekesalan di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ucapan dan sikap Sasuke barusan seakan menunjukkan kalau Sasuke meremehkan Sakura. Hal yang sangat tidak di sukai Sakura adalah sikap yang selalu Sasuke tunjukkan seperti barusan.

Di bandingkan dengan kekalahannya, mungkin masih lebih baik dari pada mencium Sasuke di depan kelas. Bukankah di sudah biasa di kalahkan Sasuke. Tapi mencium Sasuke? Jangankan mencium Sasuke, Sakura memang tidak pernah pacaran. Sakura sang primadona itu terlalu kaku.

SSS

Sekolahan sudah mulai kosong, tinggal beberapa gelintir siswa di sudut-sudut tertentu. Sakura berjalan pulang bersama Ino sambil cekikikan membicarakan kelakuan kawan-kawan mereka. Di gerbang pintu, sudah ada yang menunggu.

"Sasuke?" keduanya sedikit kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghalangi langkah keduanya.

"Ino, bisakah aku pinjam Sakura sebentar?"

Melirik Sakura sejenak, Ino menyahut ceria, "Tentu!" sambil melepas gandengannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Aku tunggu di pinggir jalan ya!" Ino berjalan cepat, melambaikan tangan sambil mengikik pelan.

Kaget, Sakura melihat kalau di depan pintu gerbang, mobil Sasuke sudah menunggu. Tidak seperti biasanya, mobil itu tidak dibawa sendiri oleh Sasuke, tapi kali ini dikemudikan kakaknya, Itachi.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke tidak berbicara, tapi memberi isyarat agar mereka masuk ke kelas kosong terdekat. Sakura menurut.

"Selamat," suara pelan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata hitam itu, tapi tak lama. Tergesa ia menunduk lagi, sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Selamat juga ya," sahutnya tergesa.

"Tapi untuk apa kau mengucapkan selamat kepadaku? Aku kan kalah" ujar Sakura malah melirih dan makin menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sasuke tak menanggapi, ia malah mengeluarkan kotak kecil. Lalu disorongkannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa ini?"

Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab, menunggu sampai Sakura mengulurkan tangan, menerima kotak kecil itu.

Sakura membuka perlahan. Sakura tertegun

Sebentuk cincin, lingkarannya putih. Di salah satu bagian luar , tertanam permata bermotif berbentuk helai-helai kelopak Bunga Sakura berwarna pink

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke.

"Aku memilihnya karena menurutku motifnya sangat cocok untukmu, sesuai namamu" ujar Sasuke perlahan.

"Indah sekali, Sasuke.." ucap Sakura dengan nada senang. Ia menatap cincin yang masih terlihat hanya pada bagian permatanya, yang bermotif bunga kelopak bungan sakura. Karena memang masih berada dalam kotak.

"Kau suka?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke meraih kotak di tangan Sakura, mengambil cincin itu, dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiri Sakura.

Entah Sasuke menyadari atau tidak, tapi ketika tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura malah gemetaran, jantungnya seakan ingin berpindah tempat saja rasanya.

Dan cincin itu, pas.

"Sasuke…" bahkan suara Sakura pun ikutan sedikit tergetar.

"Oh. Iya. Aku hanya…" Sasuke menahan ucapannya, ia terlihat tak mampu mengutarakan maksudnya yang mungkin terasa berat oleh Sasuke.

"A… ada apa Sasuke" antara sabar dan tidak, Sakura menginginkan kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

Mereka berduaan, Sakura malah berpikir kalau Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya. Memikirkan itu, Sakura makin berdebar, antara ingin dan kwatir. Ia khawatir jika anggapannya itu salah. Dan harus di akui, Sakura memang menginginkan Sasuke lah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaan. Sakura tidak menafikan bisik-bisik dari teman-teman sekolahnya yang mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura saling menyukai.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Pendek. Tapi matanya menatap lurus pada mata hijau di hadapannya.

"Eh… M-minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura, berganti kebingungan.

"Untuk semuanya."

Sakura masih bingung. Untuk apa juga minta maaf, selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah berbuat senonoh, selain saingan dalam memperoleh nilai tertinggi dan ucapan datar dari Sasuke, yang membuat Sakura jengkel. Dan bagi Sakura itu sah-sah saja, bukanlah suatu kesalahan yang perlu di maafkan. Ataukah Sasuke meminta maaf karena mereka juga sering bertengkar nggak jelas, dan lagi-lagi ada hubungannya dengan masalah pelajaran. Di luar itu, mereka saling mendiamkan dan saling tak acuh. Tapi tetap saja Sakura menganggap itu bukanlah kesalahan

Sasuke menghela napas. Pelan tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menelusuri pipi Sakura dengan telunjuknya, nyaris tak menyentuh. Hanya sekedar mengikuti profil wajah Sakura yang terlihat makin menyemburat merah seperti tomat masak. Apa lagi kulit wajahnya yang putih mulus, maka makin kentaralah rona itu.

Jantung Sakura nyaris tak bisa berdenyut. Tak seperti biasanya. Walau di alam bawah sadarnya ia mendambakan peristiwa seperti ini, tapi ini benar-benar tak terduga. "Sasuke…"

Jari Sasuke sedikit menjepit dagu Sakura seolah menarik wajah Sakura mendekat pada wajahnya. Dan bibir Sasuke perlahan menyentuh bibir Sakura. Lembut. Tak memaksa.

Sukarela, Sakura membiarkan bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

Hangat merasuk ke seluruh pori-pori, ke seluruh tubuh. Tangan kanan Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura lebih dekat. Kedua tangan Sakura tak terasa telah dikalungkan ke leher Sasuke, Menariknya lebih rapat.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit sebenarnya, tapi serasa berabad-abad. Kedua bibir berpisah, tapi kedua wajah tak terpisah terlalu jauh. Tubuh keduanya juga masih tak berjarak.

"I _love you_ , Sakura" to the point dan tak suka bertele-tele dalam berucap, itulah Sasuke.

Mata hijau itu menatap langsung pada mata hitam tepat di hadapannya. Dalam beberapa detik, ia seolah terpaku dan kehabisan kata. Juga ketika bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya lagi, sedikit, ringan hanya mengecup.

Sasuke melepasnya, berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Tak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Sakura mematung. Tangannya merabah bibirnya tak percaya, baru saja, ciuman pertamanya, di berikan secara suka rela pada pria yang sering bertengkar dengannya, yang sebenarnya ia dambakan.

Suara Sakura tak bisa lagi keluar dengan lancar. Hanya mampu mengeluarkan bisikan, " _I_ _love you too_ , Sasuke"

Sakura masih terpaku di tempatnya, keindahan yang di berikan Sasuke baru saja seperti telah menghipnotisnya. Halus terdengar suara mesin mobil bergerak menjauh, baru menyadarkan Sakura. Ia bergegas keluar kelas, menuju pintu gerbang.

Mobil Sasuke sudah tak ada.

Tapi Ino masih menunggu di pinggir jalan. Tanpa suara, Sakura mendekat.

"Sakura! Kau diapakan oleh Sasuke? Apakah dia menghukummu? Kau tahu, aku baru sekali ini melihat Itachi- _nii_ jarak dekat, ternyata dia sangat cakep! Sakura? Eh?"

Tanpa terduga, Sakura memeluk Ino erat-erat sambil melompat-lompat, "Inooooo! Nanti aku cerita di rumah. Ayo ke rumah dulu"

Ino yang malah balik kebingungan hanya bisa menurut saja dengan pasrah ketika Sakura menariknya tergesa-gesa

Setibanya di rumah Sakura. Rumah tampak kosong. Bergegas menuju kamar, Sakura menyimpang ke ruang tengah mengambil minuman dan snack.

Menutup pintu agar tak ada yang mendengar, padahal di rumah tidak ada orang kecuali mereka. Sakura menyimpan minuman dan snack di meja belajar. Ino sudah tak sabar lagi, "Jadi? Bagaimana? Apa kau di hukum?"

"Iya Ino" Ino malah menautkan alis heran. Katanya di hukum, tapi malah menunjukkan wajah ceria. Aneh.

"Dia menghukumku dengan ini" Sakura memamerkan jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Sakuraaaa! Aku iriiiii!" kali ini Ino yang memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Lalu? Dia ngomong apa saja?"

"Pokoknya begitu, ia bilang ia sendiri yang memilih ini. Kau tahu Ino… ia bilang ini cocok untukku. Dan ini memang model kesukaanku. Padahal aku tak pernah memberi tahu. Sepertinya kami memang sudah terhubung sejak lama. Bahkan ia sendiri yang memasangkan. Dan pas…"

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak mau tahu menahu hal lain lagi. Ia turut bahagia, melihat sahabat karibnya itu bercerita dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

Percakapan selanjutnya berkisar tentang cincin yang indah itu...

Hari sudah menjelang sore tatkala Ino baru ingat untuk segera pulang. Biasa, kalau sudah betah ngobrol, jarum jam pun lewat sangat cepat.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya Sakura. Jangan lupa mengingatkan Sasuke untuk datang dalam Prom. Kaum lelaki biasanya tak peduli soal Prom" Ino mengedipkan mata, disambut pukulan main-main Sakura di bahu Ino.

Tapi ia merasa ucapan Ino itu benar. Segera setelah sosok Ino menghilang di dalam angkutan umum. Sakura kembali ke kamar. Meraih ponselnya. Memencet nomer tertentu.

Dua kali terdengar dering, barulah panggilan telpon Sakura terjawab.

"Sasuke…" kali ini nada Sakura terasa berbeda terhadap Sasuke. Padahal sebelum mereka resmi jadian, kalu ngomong satu sama lain, yang ada nada ketus dari Sakura di balas dengan nada datar nan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Hn" sayangnya, satu kebiasaan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak bisa hilang, yakni gumaman nggak jelas seperti sekarang. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan.

"Besok sore. Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan"

"Hn… baiklah"

"Udah ya Sasuke, sepertinya ayah dan ibu sudah datang. Sampai ketemu besok. _I love you_ " Sakura menutup telepon setelah mendengar Sasuke menjawab dengan kata yang sama, meski masih terasa agak datar.

SSS

Sesuai janji sebelumnya, Sakura kini duduk sendirian di bangku taman menunggu Sasuke. Dia memang sengaja datang di awal, karena tak ingin Sasuke menunggu, mengingat Sasuke adalah tipikal orang yang disiplin. Dan benar saja, ia tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, bahkan tidak sampai lima menit, Sasuke sudah datang menemuinya.

"Sakura?" Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu. Ini kan sudah hampir malam?"

" Lagi kangen kamu" jawab Sakura kalem, berikut ia menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke, "Itu… Sasuke, eumm… kamu mau ikutan prom di acara perpisahan?" Tanya Sakura perlahan. Ia tahu, Sasuke begitu membenci keramaian apa lagi yang sejenis prom.

"Tidak!" jawaban Sasuke malah membuat kedua pipi Sakura menggembung.

Ia sudah duga hal ini. Tapi meski begitu, ia tetap ingin agar Sasuke ikut prom, acara yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Sekaligus memamerkan kalau ia sekarang menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Seorang pria yang sangat di idolakan. Seakan Sakura ingin memberitahukan kepada fansgirl Sasuke agar menjauh karena Sasuke sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Mou Sasu…" Sekarang Sakura berganti sebal. Bahkan kedua kakinya di hentak-hentakan sebagai tanda bahwa kali ini Sasuke harus menuruti kemauannya.

"Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak" tegas Sasuke, membuat Sakura juga terhenti tiba-tiba

Wajah Sakura berganti murung. Ia menundukkan kepala di depan Sasuke "Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Kenapa hanya permintaan kecil ini pun kau tidak mau. Kalau kau memang ingin mempermainkanku. Ku ucapkan selamat" bahu Sakura malah terlihat tergetar, "Kau telah sukses melakukannya. Aku dengan pasrah memberikan ciuman pertamaku. Selamat, Sasuke… Begitu bodohnya… hiks… aku…"

Melihat Sakura seperti itu, "Baiklah… aku akan menuruti maumu", kalau saja ada yang melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kelabakan, mungkin tak akan bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Sasuke yang biasanya kelihatan tidak peduli, menjadi terlihat konyol hanya karena seorang Sakura yang ngambek di depannya. Dan yang paling parah, andai sahabat pirang berisiknya ada di situ. Pastilah mulut embernya tak diam.

"Yeaah…" sekarang, saking senangnya, Sakura malah melompat-lompat kegirangan di depan Sasuke.

"Dasar aneh" gerutu Sasuke. Baru ia tahu, kalau mood Sakura gampang berubah-ubah.

Gerutuan Sasuke pun sama sekali tak di peduli Sakura, yang pasti ia senang karena akhirnya Sasuke mau ikut prom

"Hey berhenti…" Sasuke harus buru-buru menghentikan tingkah Sakura yang sekarang malah seperti anak kecil.

"Dasar manja" ujar Sasuke sambil memencet hidung kecil tapi membangir milik Sakura. Sasuke tidak menyangkah, saingannya yang selama ini tampak tomboy dan sangar itu, ternyata sangat manja.

"Mou…" geram Sakura manja.

"Kapan acaranya?" tanya Sasuke lagi setelah Sakura berhasil di tenangkan.

"Sekarang. Ayo" Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke menuju gedung sekolah, yang rencananya akan di jadikan prom.

Pihak sekolah mengizinkan dengan pertimbangan, dari pada mereka pesta di jalanan seperti parade kendaraan atau mencoret-coret baju atau mengganggu ketertiban, lebih baik jika di berikan tempat untuk kegiatan prom.

Keduanya di sambut oleh teriakan dari siswa SMAN KONOHA. Niat awal Sakura yang ingin memberikan kejutan pada teman-temanya, malah buyar akibat mulut ember Ino yang terlebih dahulu membeberkan jadiannya Sasuke dan Sakura.

Terlihatlah para siswa berjejer seperti menyambut pasangan, yang kerap bertengkar sebelum mereka jadian. Para siswa begitu semangat menyoraki, atau bersuitan menyambut duo idola yang sebelumnya bermusuhan itu, malah resmi menjadi pacaran. Sudah di duga, namun tetap saja sebuah kejutan.

Hampir semua siswa-siswi murid kelas XII hadir dalam prom. Seperti angkatan-angkatan sebelumnya, pastilah di adakan King and Queen prom. Dan sudah seperti yang di duga pula, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah raja dan ratunya.

Sekarang acara berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tapi tidak semua pasangan berada di lantai dansa. Malahan ada yang memilih duduk sambil menonton orang yang berdansa. Tentunya dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Sasuke dengan Sakura ikut ambil bagian dalam berdansa sambil berdansa di iringi musik lembut. Tentu setelah Sakura merengek habis-habisan.

"Sakura ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu" ujar Sasuke malah menghentikan kegiatan dansanya.

Sakura menatap dalam-dalam mata Sasuke.

"Ayo" belum sempat Sakura bertanya. Sasuke sudah menarik Sakura meninggalkan gedung yang sengaja di pinjam pada pihak sekolah untuk prom.

Yang lain yang asyik berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, sama sekali tidak menyadari, kalau raja dan ratu prom mereka sudah tidak ada.

Cukup lama Sasuke mengajak Sakura berkeliling sekolah tanpa tujuan yang pasti, sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tak pernah di lepas sejak meninggalkan prom.

Setelah sekian lama, bahkan jam sudah menunjuk hampir tengah malam.

Berikut Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke atas loteng sekolah, salah satu tempat Sasuke menyendiri. Di atas loteng inilah keduanya bisa menatap keindahan Konoha.

Belum terlalu lama berada di atas loteng, _ponsel_ Sasuke bergetar. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan melihat layar, ternyata adalah sebuah pesan.

Sasuke melihat dan membaca isi pesan masuk, tapi tangan satunya masih tetap mengengam tangan Sakura.

"Sakura" kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara. Sejak mengajak Sakura meninggalkan prom, Sasuke memang tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Sementara itu, Sakura juga menahan pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya meninggalkan prom. Genggaman tangan Sasuke yang terasa hangat, yang sangat di idamkan oleh siswi –siswi disekolahnya. Bagi Sakura, membuat ia lebih menikmati keadaan diam tadi.

"Ada apa Sasuke"

"Hn. Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh"

"Andai aku tak pernah memberi kabar selama 5 tahun, apa kamu bakal anggap hubungan kita berakhir?"

Sakura malah terkikik, entah kenapa ia merasa Sasuke jadi lucu. Nada pertanyaan Sasuke barusan terasa kalau ia tak ingin di tinggalkan oleh Sakura.

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku" nada ketegasan membuat Sakura terpaksa menahan tawanya.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke… tapi… baiklah… jawabanku, tidak akan" tegas juga jawaban Sakura.

Jawaban Sakura malah membuat Sasuke terdiam. Tatapan matanya menatap ke ujung tikungan jalan seperti ia khawatir jika ada yang muncul dari sana.

Tentu saja Sakura menangkap hal itu, entah kenapa, ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke" suara Sakura malah makin mengecil. "Tapi emang kamu mau kemana?" sekarang Sakura malah makin merasakan pirasat nggak enak.

Sasuke memutar tubuh hingga ia dan Sakura berhadap-hadapan, "Kamu tidak perlu tahu. Ingat satu hal ini, aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu" seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu dengan sipat nya yang sulit di tebak.

" Jawab dulu ikhh" sekarang giliran sifat Sakura yang muncul. Manja.

Namun kali ini Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Sakura makin penasaran. Sementara itu tatapan Sasuke menatap ke mobil yang datang dari tikungan ujung jalan dan kini berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura makin lirih.

Sasuke sudah tidak menjawab lagi. ia malah menarik kepala Sakura. Dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan sangat menghangatkan Sakura.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sekata pun, begitu selesai mengecup kening Sakura. Genggaman tangannya pun ia lepas dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

"Maaf" bisik Sasuke. Tapi sudah pasti tak akan di dengar Sakura.

Entah berapa lama Sakura berdiri mematung. Ia baru tersadar ketika ia mendengarkan suara mobil lembut, perlahan menjauh.

"Sasuke" pekik Sakura.

Ia segera berlari menuruni anak tangga dari loteng. Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah. Mobil yang ia yakini adalah mobil keluarga Sasuke, sudah tidak ada. Ia hanya sempat melihat bagian belakang mobil yang di tumpangi Sasuke, di tikungan.

"Sasuke, apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" bisik Sakura. Ada getaran yang terasa menusuk perasaannya tatkala ia merasa Sasuke akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Tanpa terasa setitik cairan being telah mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisnya, tangan kirinya menyeka air matanya yang sepertinya tak mau berhenti mengalir. Di saat ia menyeka air matanya itulah. Sakura tanpa sengaja melihat cincin manis yang telah melingkari jari manisnya.

"Hiks…hiks… Sasuke" tangis Sakura sambil menatap cincin pemberian Sasuke..

Benar saja, sejak saat itu. Sakura tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar Sasuke. Berkali-kali di telpon pun, telpon Sasuke sudah tidak aktif. Ia ingin mendatangi keluarga Sasuke dan mempertanyakan tentang Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi karena ketertutupan Sasuke, sehingga sangat jarang yang tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga Sasuke, kecuali di kenal sebagai pebisnis papan atas. Selain itu, tempat Sasuke merupakan kawasan elite yang di jaga ketat, sehingga tidak sembarangan orang masuk.

Mungkin prom acara perpisahan sekolah yang katanya sekali seumur hidup itu, adalah prom yang menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Karena saat itu pula, Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya tanpa memberi tahu alasan kenapa

Sejak saat itu pula, Sakura mulai menjadi sedikit pendiam. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya.

SSS

Sakura masuk FK Universitas Konoha, seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Hanya dia anak SMAN Konoha yang masuk FK, sehingga tak ada anak FK yang tahu, kenapa dia sependiam itu. Beberapa pemuda anak FK atau mahasiswa dari fakultas lain yang naksir pada kecantikan Sakura, menahan langkahnya ketika memperhatikan ada cincin di jari manis kirinya, tapi tak ada yang tahu lebih jauh.

Apalagi Ino teman akrabnya justru kuliah di Otto. Hubungan masih berlangsung via email dan telepon, tapi tak lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura mulai aktivitasnya menjadi mahasisiwi. Namun kerinduannya pada Sasuke selalu menggugah perasaannya. Tidak jarang, jika Sakura melihat sepasang kekasih yang kasmaran, karena kerinduannya, Sakura tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Kerinduannya pada sang kekasih yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Sakura selalu menangis dalam diam. Bertanya dalam hati kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Terkadang Sakura merasa telah kehilangan kepercayaannya, mungkinkah Sasuke benar-benar hanya mempermainkan dirinya, mengingat, pria itu bisa dengan gampangnya mendapatkan seorang gadis yang bahkan melebihi kecantikannya.

Rasa sepi dan rindunya pada Sasuke membuat Sakura terkadang berniat menerima cinta dari beberapa pria di kampus untuk menjadi pacarnya. Namun di sisi lain, Sakura malah merasa di tuntut hatinya untuk bersabar, menunggu dan tetap mempercayai Sasuke. Bahwa suatu saat kekasihnya itu akan kembali padanya.

Yang menjadi modal dan membuat ia bertahan, adalah cincin istimewa yang melingkari jari manisnya.

Dan ada lagi yang ia pegangi, sehingga ia masih tetap bertahan, adalah kepercayaan. Sakura masih dan sangat percaya ucapan Sasuke ketika mereka akan berpisah di loteng sekolah, bahwa Sasuke selalu mencintai dan menyayangi Sakura.

Tapi mampukah Sakura bertahan di tengah godaan, apa lagi ia salah satu primadona di kampus.

SSS

5 tahun telah berlalu.

Sakura sukses di kenal sebagai gadis yang tak memiliki kekasih di antara teman-teman sekampusnya. Tak ada yang mengetahui kenapa Sakura memilih menyendiri tanpa kekasih, terkecuali teman-teman seangkatan dari SMA Konoha.

Sudah banyak yang mencoba, untuk menarik perhatian Sakura, namun tak ada yang membuat Sakura tertarik. Bahkan para mahasiswa yang di juluki pangeran kampus, Gaara, Deidara, Sasori atau Pain pun gagal.

Lee sang atlet juga gagal. Bahkan dialah yang paling sering menunjukkan dan sering meyakinkan Sakura tentang keseriusannya.

Karena saking kesalnya Sakura, beberapa pria yang menyatakan perasaannya, akhirnya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura. Terkadang menolak dengan kata yang mungkin bisa di katakan kasar. Hal ini dia lakukan agar para pria jera, bahkan jika ada yang menjulukinya sombong dan jual mahal pun Sakura tak peduli, bahkan ia berharap jika ia di cap demikian agar semua pria menjauhinya.

Giliran Sasuke itu mendatangi rumah yang dia temukan adalah orang lain. Ternyata gadis itu sudah pindah rumah. Lalu pemuda itu mencari kesana kemari mencari alamat pacarnya itu tapi tidak ketemu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantornya. Sesampainya di sana dia duduk di sebuah kursi dan membelakangi meja lalu menghadap ke kaca jendela. Matanya menerawang, kemanakah kekasih yang begitu di rindukan selama ini. Atau apakah gadisnya itu sudah menyerah, mengingat tidak ada komunikasi selama lima tahun. Memikirkan itu saja, Sasuke sudah seperti patah semangat, malahan ada rasa perih yang menghujam di dada.

"Sakura…" hanya nama Sakura lah sekarang yang di desahkan.

Sementara itu, Sebagai lulusan terbaik, Sakura sudah bisa di katakan memiliki pengalaman magang dalam dunia kesehatan.

Sakura berjalan menuju lift menuju lantai sebelas kantor yang sangat besar ini. Ia ingin menemui seorang yang memiliki perusahaan serta beberapa yayasan. Dan sebagai seorang lulusan kedokteran, ia mencoba peruntungannya untuk melamar sebagai salah satu petugas medis di salah satu yayasan kesehatan terkenal yang di miliki oleh perusahaan ini.

Meski sedikit terasa aneh, bagi Sakura. Untuk apa menemui sang pemilik Yayasan. Bukankah ia bisa langsung menemui pemimpin atau kepala staff rumah sakit. Bukankah yang paling mengetahui tentang pekerjaan yang di ingini ini yang lebih tahu adalah kepala rumah sakit.

Sakura hanya menggeleng kepala, tak mau memikirkan aturan dan tetek bengek segala. Karena yang ia tahu, ia ingin melakukan pengabdian dan berharap bisa di terima. Proposal serta beberapa sertifikat telah ia kantongi. Dan Sakura yakin ia akan di terima.

Yayasan kesehatan yang di miliki perusahaan ini memang baru berdiri sekitar satu tahun. Namun dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu, yayasan kesehatan ini, sudah memiliki reputasi yang baik di mata masyarakat. Peralatan modern serta tenaga medis yang tersedia berpengalaman, sangat mendukung. Karena itulah Sakura dengan lulusan summa cume laude di Fakultas Kedoteran Universitas Konoha, ia percaya diri untuk bekerja dan di terima.

Setelah melalui resepsionis, barulah Sakura di perbolehkan menemui sang pemilik sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kerja Sasuke di ketuk.

"Masuk" pinta Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisi.

"Tuan muda?" suara dari belakang, tanpa melihat pun Sasuke tahu kalau itu adalah sekretarisnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Sekertaris yang sudah mengenal sikap atasannya itu maklum, dan langsung menjawab. "Ada seorang gadis ingin interview dengan anda?"

" Biarkan dia masuk!"

"Baik" ujar sekretarisnya sambil mengambil langkah mundur.

Masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. Suara sekretarisnya itu mempersilakan seseorang.

" Maaf. Tuan muda saya mau melamar kerja. Disini".

Si Pelamar sengaja sedikit membesarkan suaranya agar bisa menarik perhatian si Boss yang malah terkesan tidak peduli siapa yang melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya.

"Maksud saya, saya ingin bekerja di salah satu yayasan kesehatan milik Tuan Muda" imbuh si pelamar tadi.

Sasuke sang boss seperti tersengat, ' _seperti nya aku mengenal suara ini'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat ke arah bayangan kaca jendela di depannya. Berikutnya Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, saat memastikan siapa yang berniat melamar pekerjaan itu

"Di sini tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan" ujar Sasuke datar tanpa merubah posisi.

"Tapi bukankah…" suara wanita itu malah tergetar, ia sangat sedih.

Nada dari si boss itu bukanlah karena tidak ada lowongan, melainkan lebih terasa seperti sebuah penolakan. Belum di wawancarai sudah di tolak. Padahal Sakura sangat ingin melakukan pengabdian pada umat manusia, sebagai tenaga medis di rumah sakit dengan sarana dan prasarana lengkap dan terbaik..

"Benar, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu bekerja di sini", mata Sakura membesar, dia belum memperkenalkan diri, tapi si Boss itu sudah mengenal namanya. Entah bagaimana, jantung Sakura malah berdebar. Karena ia juga seperti merasa sangat dekat dengan suara si Boss itu.

"Kau tidak bisa di terima. Karena dirumah saya, sedang di butuhkan seorang permaisuri " Sasuke melanjutkan sambil memutar kursi dan melihat perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

Sakura sontak menutup mulut tidak percaya. Proposal yang di pegangnya jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

Orang yang sangat di rindukan. Pria yang membuat Sakura menganggap para pria di kampus menjadi tidak menarik baginya.

"Sasuke hiks.. Sasuke" Sakura segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke, pria yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Sakura" bisik Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura, "Aku pulang, memenuhi janjiku"

Sakura masih menangis, bahkan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan ia tak ingin pria itu pergi lagi, "Kamu kemana saja?" suara Sakura agak serak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Lima tahun ini aku pergi karena aku ingin mencari ini untuk membuat kamu bahagia. Apa kamu masih mencintai aku?"

"Aku selalu mencintai kamu dan menunggumu untuk pulang. Aku selalu menangis karena merindukanmu, bodoh" tangannya memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Entah emosi yang mana yang Sakura lampiaskan. Mungkin kesal karena pria ini telah membuatnya 'menderita' dalam kerinduan yang amat sangat. Sakura kesal, andai Sasuke mengutarakan sejak awal, tentu saja ia tak akan mengalami 'derita' berkepanjangan. Karena kerinduannya itu pulalah, membuat Sakura kembali memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih. Sasuke hanya tersenyum membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan emosinya. Ia tersenyum, ternyata gadisnya itu sangat menanggung kerinduannya. Bukankah, Sasuke juga sama.

"Aku pun begitu?" sahut Sasuke saat Sakura menyisakan senggukan dalam pelukannya. Tangannya membelai lembut punggung sang kekasih.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, yang telah menyikasaku, bodoh..hiks.." Sakura lirih dan masih sesenggukan.

"Aku ingin kehidupanmu terjamin beserta anak-anak kita kelak"

"Sasuke" dalam dekapan Sasuke, Sakura menyeka air matanya, "Sebenarnya aku tidak butuh ini. Aku hanya ingin kamu selalu berada di sampingku. Itu saja"

Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke, kalau Sakura sebagai orang biasa, sudah terbiasa pula dengan kekurangan. Ia tak butuh kekayaan, seperti yang telah di perjuangkan kekasihnya selama lima tahun itu.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke mulai bercerita alasannya kenapa ia tak mau di hubungi, atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin di ganggu.

Sebenarnya, menjelang kelulusan sekolah, Sasuke telah di jodohkan oleh ayahnya, Fugaku.

Sasuke di jodohkan dengan anak seorang teman bisnis Fugaku. Jelas Sasuke menolak karena waktu itu ia memang sudah menyukai saingannya yakni Sakura.

Sayangnya, ayahnya terlalu meremehkan Sasuke. Menurut ayahnya Sasuke tidaklah sama dengan kakaknya Itachi. Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan jika Sasuke menerima perjodohan, maka kehidupan Sasuke akan terjamin makmur. Sasuke tak perlu bersusah payah karena tunangannya itu adalah pewaris tunggal rekan bisnis Fugaku.

Sasuke yang merasa selalu di nomor duakan, merasa di remehkan, membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal. Bahkan ia menantang ayahnya, bahwa ia bisa sukses tanpa bantuan dari siapapun, ia bisa sukses dengan usahanya sendiri. Sasuke tidak butuh warisan.

Sasuke menantang ayahnya, jika ia gagal dalam lima tahun, maka ia akan menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Tapi jika Sasuke sukses, maka Sasuke berhak menentukan pilihan. Dalam hal ini, pilihannya adalah pujaan hatinya, Sakura, yang kala itu memang belum jadi kekasih, tapi yang pasti Sasuke berniat mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

Karena itulah, Sasuke buru-buru meninggalkan Sakura waktu berduaan di loteng sekolah. Karena waktu itu ia sudah di jemput Itachi. Ia berniat tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun termasuk Sakura. Dan sebelum pergi, Sasuke sempat meyakinkan dan meneguhkan hati perasaan Sakura

Dan selama lima tahun, ia berusaha keras. Sebenarnya tidak bisa di katakan juga murni usahanya sendiri, karena ia di bimbing oleh kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. Tapi hanya sekedar bimbingan. Selebihnya adalah usaha Sasuke.

Andai Sakura mau mencoba membaca majalah Ekonomi dan Bisnis, atau menonton berita-berita bisnis. Tentu saja ia akan mengetahui, kalau beberapa bulan terakhir, bursa efek telah di guncang oleh seorang pengusaha muda. Sayangnya pemuda itu tak suka di expose awak media, sehingga pemuda itu sulit di ketahui lebih dalam. Yang pasti semua tahu, kalau pemuda tersebut telah mengakuisisi, menyelamatkan dan bahkan merangkul beberapa perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut, untuk di ajak bekerja sama.

Sakura makin menambah volume tangisan harunya. Begitu besar cinta Sasuke padanya. Sakura tak bisa bayangkan, bagaimana keras dan susahnya Sasuke yang meraih semua kesuksesan ini hanya dalam lima tahun, dan di mulai dari nol. Hal yang nyaris tak mungkin terjadi. Dan yang pasti, semua demi dirinya.

Sakura pun tahu, Sasuke harus mengalami jatuh bangun, kerena tak mungkin kesuksesan di raih dengan jalan mulus.

Dan yang lebih membuat Sakura terharu. Ternyata Sasuke jauh lebih menderita demi Sakura, ketimbang derita Sakura demi Sasuke.

"Tapi ini malah akan menyita waktumu untuk bersama kami kelak…" ujar Sakura masih belum merubah posisi, tetap memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan ingin agar tubuh Sakura tenggelam dan menyatu dengan dirinya.

"Tidak Sakura. Aku harus melakukan ini justeru agar kita tinggal menikmati waktu yang banyak dan bersenang-senang dengan anak-anak kita"

"Maksudmu" Sakura menatap Sasuke dan tetap membiarkan air mata harunya tetap mengalir di pipi.

"Aku sudah bisa bersantai, semua pekerjaan akan kuserahkan pada orang kepercayaanku selama lima tahun ini menemani dan membantuku meraih ini. Dan aku atau kita, tinggal tahu beres. Mungkin hanya sesekali aku memang harus turun tangan untuk mengurusi ini" balas Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata yang di biarkan mengalir oleh Sakura. Masih dengan nada lembut dan menenangkan bagi Sakura.

Kembali Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada mata haru Sakura lagi-lagi mengalir membiarkan membasahi kemeja Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun sama sekali tak peduli.

"Apa aku bisa bekerja untuk membangun hubungan cinta kita yang tertunda ini" Tanya Sakura lagi..

"Hn. Tentu" lagi-lagi suara tegas dari Sasuke

Mereka pun lagi-lagi berpelukan cukup lama melepas rindu.

Setelah puas dengan pelukan, sasuke seperti sangat hati-hati melonggarkan pelukannya. Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura, menatap bola mata emerald yang begitu tampak jernih, meski baru saja di linangi air mata penuh haru. Lalu mengangkat dagu Sakura, menatap mata indah itu dalam-dalam. Telapak tangan Sasuke menyusuri leher sampai tengkuk Sakura. Perlahan ia menarik kepala Sakura ke arahnya. Dan perlahan pula Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sensual milik Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan mata pasrah. Ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu, sehingga, apapun keinginan Sasuke, akan ia penuhi sekarang. Jantungnya semakin berdetak makin kencang. Ini akan menjadi ciuman keduanya setelah ciuman pertama mereka di sekolah dulu, lima tahun yang lalu. Saking lamanya, Sakura hampir lupa kalau ia pernah memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Sasuke. Tapi yang paling ia ingat dan paling berkesan bahwa Sakura menikmati sensasi pertamanya dalam berciuman. Dan Sakura yakin, rasanya pasti tidak akan berubah.

Sesenti bibir Sasuke merapat di bibir Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menaruh telunjuk nya di atas bibir Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, ada raut kekecewaan terpancar di wajah Sakura. Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Kita akan menuntaskan semuanya di malam pertama kita"

Lagi-lagi Sakura kembali menitikkan airmata harunya. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar menghargai sebuah hubungan. Bahkan hanya untuk sebuah ciuman. Yah, bisa saja jika mereka berciuman, keduanya malah tenggelam terlalu dalam, ruang private semakin mendukung untuk melakukan lebih dari itu. Dan akhirnya niat Sasuke yang ingin merasakan nikmatnya 'berbuka puasa' di malam pertama, menjadi gagal, dan mungkin akan di sesali.

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Sasuke memegangi kedua bahu Sakura dan menatap wajah cantik itu dengan lembut dan tatapan yang begitu mendalam.

Berikutnya Sasuke malah menunjukkan seringai, yang terasa 'mengerikan' bagi Sakura.

"Dan jika saat itu sudah tiba, siap-siaplah, karena sepertinya, satu malam tidak akan cukup untuk membuang kerinduan dan hasrat yang ku pendam selama lima tahun ini" ujar Sasuke menggoda sambil memberikan cubitan kecil di kedua belah pipi Sakura.

"Heh!" Sasuke masih melihat wajah Sakura benar-benar sudah merah padam karena membayangkan kalau sudah menikah, Sasuke akan menggarapnya semalaman.

"Mesum!" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, karena sangat malu.

Untuk kali pertama, Sasuke pun tertawa lepas sambil memeluk kekasihnya kembali.

"Mesum pada sang isteri adalah kewajiban, Sakura"

"Hngg…" Sakura malah seperti penasaran atau malah ngeri dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Seperti apa kemesuman Sasuke jika sudah menjadi suaminya.

Setia itu bukan harus selalu kasih kabar atau lainnya, tapi setia itu tahu hatinya milik siapa? Benarkan, Sasuke. Sakura.

…

...

…

THE END

.

.

.

Yosha….! Happy Birthday Mama Sakura. Gomen ne, kadonya kurang indah. Salahmu juga sih, daku masih kesal karena pernah berselingkuh dariku, dan kau memilih selingkuhanmu, Sasuke *Author kumat lagi nih. Belum makan obat* :V *Di Amaterasu rame-rame*

Oh ya, masih ada lagi nih, sebagai pengingat, bentar lagi 31 Maret, ULTAH spesial untuk calon istriku, Sarada *Readers:Author ini memang minta di jadiin kudapan belut nih*

*Readers : Katanya pernah naksir sama mamanya, sekarang sama anaknya, jangan2, authornya pedhofil* :P

Udah… udah, tinggalkan bacotan gilanya.

See ya guys

.

.

.

Epilogue

.

.

.

Sakura sejak menikah dengan Sasuke, apa lagi setelah melahirkan seorang puteri cantik, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak kembali bekerja di yayasan milik suaminya sebagai tenaga medis. Ia memilih dan berjanji mengabdikan diri untuk suami dan keluarganya. Persetanlah kata orang yang mengatakan sia-sia ia menempuh pendidikan tinggi, karena tidak di aplikasikan. Persetanlah kata orang tentang ketidak konsistenan, dan malah berhenti mengabdi sebagai tenaga medis.

Karena yang Sakura tahu, ia memiliki kewajiban sebagai seorang isteri, yang lebih dari segalanya. Dokter hebat masih banyak. Tapi sebagai isteri dan orang yang akan mengurus suami dan anak-anaknya, hanyalah Sakura.

Meski Sasuke memberinya kebebasan, Sakura tetap menolak dan memilih mengurus rumah, termasuk Sarada, puteri mereka. Sakura tak ingin menyerahkan kepengurusan Sarada pada pembantu. Ia ingin Sarada di urus di bawah rasa sayang yang ia miliki, bukan diurus karena tuntutan kerja semata dari seorang babysitter. Dan menurut Sakura, ia tak ingin membagi konsentrasi antara mengurus keluarga dengan urusan rumah sakit. Selain itu, rasa ingin selalu bersama Sasuke, pun makin memperkuat keputusan Sakura.

Sasuke juga membatasi urusan kantornya, waktu kerjanya hanya rata-rata sekitar enam jam, bahkan kurang, selebihnya ia serahkan pada orang kepercayaannya. Kecuali kalau ada rapat dan urusan sangat penting. Selebihnya, ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga kecilnya.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di bangku taman halaman rumah. Pekarangan rumah mereka memang sangat luas, khas seorang pengusaha sukses. Taman-taman itu di urus oleh beberapa tukang kebun, tapi untuk hari ini Sasuke meliburkan semua pekerja di rumahnya. Sasuke sepertinya ingin merayakan sesuatu, yang hanya untuknya dan keluarga kecilnya.

Tak hilang-hilang senyum dari bibir suami isteri itu melihat tingkah lucu bocah perempuan yang berusia sekitar lima tahun itu. Langit sore yang mulai berwarna jingga itu, malah menambah suasana romantis.

Terdengarlah hembusan nafas Sakura di pendengaran Sasuke.

"Anata…"

"Hn" Sasuke malah menarik dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Satu tangan yang lain mengangkat dagu Sakura dan menatap wajah sang istri.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat pancaran kebahagiaan di mata Sakura. Satu hal yang sangat Sasuke syukuri, bahwa ia bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk wanitanya yang tak pernah jauh dari sisinya itu.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Apakah kau masih menjalankan program birth control mu?" Sakura hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk memberikan adik lagi pada Sarada?"

"I…itu… aku hanya merasa kalalu kasih sayang yang ku berikan pada Sarada belum cukup" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sarada yang tengah bermain sendirian, dan makin menampakkan kelucuan. "Aku tak ingin nantinya Sarada malah cemburu pada adiknya. Karena biar bagaimana pun, bayi akan mendapat perhatian khusus bukan? Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan jika Sarada yang minta" imbuhnya perlahan.

"Jadi kau ingin mendominasi anak-anakmu, hm!" Sasuke makin merapatkan Sakura kedalam rangkulannya.

"Apa maksudmu" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Bukankah aku ada, yang bisa membantumu mengurus anak-anak kita"

"Itu…"

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Sarada agar ia meminta adik lagi"

Blush!

Wajah Sakura makin merona. Ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan suaminya itu.

Saat itulah tangan Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura sehingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Perlahan wajah Sasuke di dekatkan. Sakura memejamkan mata perlahan, bersiap dan pasrah menerima ciuman romantis dari suami yang tak pernah berkurang rasanya itu. Satu hal pula yang Sakura selalu syukuri, ternyata suaminya itu sangat romantis. Sehingga Sakura selalu menikmati semua momen bersama suaminya.

"Mama… papa… kenapa kalian saling menggigit?" pertanyaan polos dari seorang bocah menyadarkan keduanya.

Sakura dan sasuke sontak menjauhkan wajah dan menoleh ke arah lain. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menatap putri dan istrinya bergantian.

Sementara wajah Sakura makin memerah. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, kalau tidak hanya mereka berdua di taman itu.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti" bisik Sasuke seakan malah mendesah lalu menatap ke arah balkon kamar mereka. Di saat yang sama, mata Sakura mendelik. Benar seperti yang di duga Sakura. Suaminya itu, mesumnya sudah tingkat akut. Tapi Sakura suka. Dan sepertinya malam ini, ia harus bekerja keras lagi. Ah! bukankah hampir setiap malam memang begitu.

"Papa…" panggilan Sarada mengalihkan SasuSaku pada Sarada.

"Apa papa lupa?" lagi-lagi kepolosan Sarada membuat ia mengabaikan kejadian 'saling menggigit' barusan di depannya. Yang ada, ia malah mengingatkan.

Sakura malah kebingungan menyangkut pertanyaan Sarada.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya sekilas, "Tentu saja tidak"

"Sakura… tetaplah di sini" Sakura yang kebingungan mengiyakan begitu saja.

Ia hanya menatap suami dan anaknya bergerak menjauh darinya. Sekitar dua puluh meter di depan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sarada berhenti dan memutar tubuh, lalu menghadap Sakura.

Terlihatlah Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan tiga jari di luruskan, mulai dari telunjuk sampai jari manis, menghadap ke atas. Sementara dua jari yang lain di biarkan melipat.

Perlahan Sasuke melipat jarinya satu persatu mulai dari jari manis. Tampak kalau Sasuke melakukan hitungan mundur. Sakura makin bingung, bahkan malah berubah tegang ketika tinggal satu jari telunjuk yang lurus.

Dan… begitu jari telunjuk Sasuke melipat berganti dengan jempol yang terbuka dan lurus mengarah kebelakang Sasuke.

Syuuu…. Dar…dar…

Ledakan dan nyala kembang api warna-warni bermunculan di belakang Sasuke dan Sarada. Sakura yang melihat itu malah terpana. Begitu indahnya pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Dua orang terkasihinya berdiri dengan latar belakang nyala kembang api warna warni, di tambah lagi dengan ufuk yang mulai berwarna jingga..

Hebatnya lagi, Sasuke mampu menyesuaikan waktu. Ah! Jangan lupa, kalau Sasuke memang jagonya bidang exacta.

Dan yang lebih membuat Sakura terharu. Sarada memperlihatkan sebuah tulisan yang di tulisnya sendiri di atas selembar yang masih belum bisa di katakan rapi, karena Sarada memang baru belajar menulis. Tapi sudah bisa terbaca jelas oleh Sakura.

Sasuke pun meraih sebuah kertas yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan di balik pakaiannya.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHERRY. Tulisan Sasuke.

WE LOVE YOU, MAMA, tulisan Sarada.

o0O0o


End file.
